Hungry Dog
by CrimsonHunger
Summary: Kagome is being visited by Sesshomaru about Rin's cycles, but what happens when Kagome has her OWN cycle?
1. Chapter 1

**BLOODY HELL! I haven't written in so long! I don't know if I'll continue writing or not.(massive writers block.) If I decide I'll write, I may just continue the story, she is mine. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Possible One-shot,( I haven't decided if it will be continued or just a one shot yet.)**

**(xxx)**

**Chapter 1:Drunken Sexiness**

The little miko brew her tea in a little hut, all alone. All her friends had moved on to different lives after they had finished their grand journey. Sango and Miroku had a family far away, making it a possible week trip to make it to. Inuyasha, he had gone missing after her and him had broken up. Inuyasha and her just didn't seem to have the spark they used to have. Still, she was very lonely these days, especially since the well wouldn't let her back to her time, and old Kaede died just last month.

The miko smiled as the tea finished and she drank from it gratefully, accepting its warmth in this cold weather. One more surprise, Sesshomaru had come to her 3 months ago, before talking about Rin's...womanhood starting. The only human he really knew that didn't fear him was Kagome, so it made sense she was the only option. The miko was very grateful for any company these days, even if it was a cold daiyoukai.

Speaking of the devil in armor, he was supposed to arrive today and learn more about what he should do for Rin and for more access to these so called "pads". Kagome had used materials to sow together so that Rin didn't stain her undergarments and making it as comfortable as possible. She was very impressed in her abilities and smiled openly, not having a hint of humbleness.

She sighed as she heard the familiar thump of Sesshomaru's feet touching the soft snow, crunching it. Like usual, he didn't knock and barged right in, but... something was different about him this time. He sat in front of her like usual to talk, but she noticed some color on his face and his eyes shined something, something dangerous..."Sesshomaru?" she asked carefully," are you alright?" He stayed silent a moment before answering," Do not ask of such things miko, just simply tell me what needs to be done to mask Rin's cycles. It's starting to become a nuisance as of late." She sighed," Simply get mint leafs, rosemary, and water. Mix them together and have her drink it." But as she looked at the daiyoukai it seemed as if he wasn't even listening!

" Sesshoma-." " Are you in your cycle miko?" He looked at her hard, but still emotionless. She blinked and realized the materials in her tea had not taken effect yet and the daiyoukai could still tell. " Yes..." she spoke cautiously. He stayed still a moment, before...she lost sight of him. Her eyes widened as she felt breath on her neck and a hand moving her hair out of the way. Words were stuck in her throat when she thought, 'this is bad...this is reeeeeaallly bad. A daiyoukai is usually in control of his beast, but it seems Sesshomaru was a little intoxicated this evening and add that with her cycle...' The honorable demon began sniffing her neck and hair, seeming to enjoy the scent of her, maybe having the gall to have him _purring_ with contentment. Soon though it seems he got bored with just smelling and licked her neck slowly. She shivered from the heat of his tongue. Squeezing her thighs together more she tried to reason with the drunk daiyoukai," Uh..h Sesshomaru...could you please stop your...investigation?" She chose her words very carefully knowing to never anger this demon.

He stopped for a moment contemplating her words," Your request does not please this Sesshomaru." She paused,' wait...if Sesshomaru is in control right now and not his beast... then Sesshomaru was doing this _willingly.' _He smelt the realization in this attractive little miko and smirked inwardly. He also smelt her sudden surprised arousal, most likely to be associated from her cycle. Moving his hands he touched her thighs moving his hands slowly upwards, soon touching her hips and caressing gently as he moved up more and to the middle near her womanhood. As expected her arousal doubled, and he purred from the reaction. " S-Sesshomaru, s-stop while this can end with nothing happening that doesn't need to."

He nipped her ear hard to let her know his dissatisfied with the comment. " O-ok I get it...I'm sorry ok?" He licked her ear out of forgiveness and went back to licking her neck so he could, sample her skin. It took everything in this young miko to not simply moan from his advances, but sadly her will power couldn't stop her thighs to move together slowly. Sesshomaru stopped for a moment," This one could cease the want u have and have you be more comfortable." The miko shook her head no," S-Sesshomaru, we don't even know each other well!" Sesshomaru growled and grabbed the miko making her get on top of him as she felt something hard on her lower bad side. " You are responsible for this miko, so you must pay for it." She blushed fiercely," I-I wasn't the one who started groping the other!" Her temper was getting the better of her and the daiyoukai behind her growled in warning," Maybe not, but it was your cycle that you had not properly hidden that caused this ones arousal." That made her shut up, he had a point weather she wanted to admit it or not.

All she knew was she was getting very nervous and anxious. This probably caught the daiyoukai attention because he stroked her sides and nuzzled her neck for her to relax. Surprising, she did...Maybe she could lay with this demon, she hadn't been touched in a very long time and was awfully lonely. She shook her head quickly, ' No way! I'm sure that after the daiyoukai gets what he wants, in the morning he will leave for good and only come back for the pads and leave immediately! Feeling disgusted with himself that he let his drunken stupor have sex with a _human_ woman, all because of her cycle!' Weather she liked it or not, Sesshomaru was her only company and she didn't want to ruin that! That's when an idea came in her head," Sesshomaru...if you come back not drunk and still want to lay with me...you can." She could hardly believe the words that were coming from her mouth. He stayed still for a moment and released her," I suppose this one could listen to that simple request, as a thank you for your help with my wards cycles." She breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he took the pads," But be assured miko, my decision will not change, and this Sesshomaru does not lie or make empty promises." Then he vanished leaving a blushing Kagome, wondering how her life was getting so complicated.

**(xxx)**

**Yay, I did a story! Sorry if there are some misspells, made this in about 30 minutes or so. Thx for reading hope you enjoyed! Don't worry I won't stop the story until they actually have sex at least. That much I can promise you all.**

**Kagome:...**

**Sesshomaru:True this Sesshomaru does not lie, miko.**

**Kagome:-blushes heavily and looks away completely embarrassed of the situation.-**

**me: awww such modesty. Too bad that will go away soon enough :3!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unquestionable Lust

**Forgive me for making the previous chapter rather short, I was just testing my writing skills for the time being. Enjoy and please review! I do not own Inuyasha!**

**(xxx)**

**Chapter 2: Unquestionable Lust**

Kagome was practically pacing the whole time wondering why the hell she had solved her current situation like that. All she did was delay the inevitable! She knew that it was nearly Rin's next cycle, and her own for that matter. That's when she started to hope that she got the correct time for her mask for their next meeting. Maybe he will come to his senses or not remember what he said their last meeting. The miko knew she was just going on false hope, but a girl can wish. That's when a little voice in her head said,' Hey, he's gorgeous, and face it you _need_ some stress relief right now.' She blushed at her own thought and shook her head violently wanting to get the perverted thoughts away, sadly it didn't work. ' You saw the way he felt you up! He must really know how to pleasure a woman greatly and...I bet he's _huge.'_ Now that got her blushing and already rubbing her thighs. That's when she looked at her attire, simple jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She needed to start to put on sexier cloths. That's when she realized what she was thinking. Hell, she was still a fucking virgin! She's not supposed to be trying to encourage the person wanting to have sex with her out of lust. Yet she still was searching through her belongings to find sexier cloths." Oh god, when did I start to act like this?"

(...)

Later that day she had taken her tea, noting that she was soon to be out of the herbs and that only one more batch was all she had. Sighing, she was just happy she knows her days well. She looked at her cloths, a tight black long sleeved shirt with tight pants. Very thankful that her future cloths are all still in a well condition. She waited, blushing and anxious about Sesshomaru visiting her, but...he never did. Confused she counted her days, no she definitely got her days right. That's when a horrible thought hit her, could Rin have been late?! It was quite possible especially when she first started. She looked at her remaining supplies. If she didn't get the day right, then Sesshomaru was definitely going to have sex with her. Part of her was horrified, but the other part was excited. " Oh god, what has Sesshomaru done to me?"

(...)

It was official, she was so screwed, and was literally going to be. She used her supplies yesterday and since it's winter you can't exactly go and get some. She was just praying that her period stopped soon. She waited nervously, something telling her that he was definitely coming today and that he was going to fuck her senseless. Again that naughty voice kept saying that it hoped to see him soon and that she couldn't wait. Maybe she really did need some sexual contact. Sighing, she knew this was going to be one of the most embarrassing moments in her life, ' but one of the hottest.' Before she knew it though, she was already fantasizing about Sesshomaru being naked and feeling her up again. Her cheeks burned and she looked at the ground shamefully. This time the more modest side won and she put on normal priestess clothing. Which helped lift the slight shame she had.

Just then she heard something land in the snow with a soft crunch and start walking towards her hut. It was no other than Sesshomaru himself. The moment he took a whiff, his eyes immediately went to her and she swore she saw his lips nearly go into a smirk. ' Oh, shit...' He was suddenly in front of her, armor and weapons not on his person. " This Sesshomaru told you miko, there would be no difference in my want for you." Her blush went all the way to her chest from just the way he was looking at her. 'My god...can anyone ever just fucking spell out lust better than his eyes...'

Sesshomaru pushed her down and moved down slowly, deliberately, as if trying not to scare her off. ' Like he could do that now.' The naughty voice spoke in her head. He pushed her shirt up slowly as he looked curiously at her bra. She did win the outer look but the undergarments won the sexy game. They were black lace which made her breasts look very luscious. Slowly he used his claw to cut the middle and she heard a subtle _POP,_realizing that he had cut the middle with his claw and before she could complain he put his tongue between her breasts and licked slowly to her left breast as his other hand when to the right immediately attacking her nipple in a soft and gentle twisting session. He pushed the remainder of the bra away, seeming a little too pleased that he had gotten rid of the contraption. Blushing brightly Kagome felt the need to cover her breasts from his gaze, but had no time as the daiyoukai licked one of her erect nipples and quickly started sucking on it has his other hand stopped assaulting her teat and started to massage her breast gently.

She moaned quietly and that got the daiyoukai to chuckle lightly, causing an odd vibration against her breast. It was somehow...pleasurable. The miko was starting to moan much louder when Sesshomaru gently nibbled on her nipple causing the miko to feel quite good. He released the flesh with a satisfying popping sound. He slowly kissed upwards and began sucking on her neck causing the miko to rub her thighs together much more. When he left a satisfying hickey on her neck he moved and stared at her holding her chin. Forcing her to look into his eyes as she saw lust, interest, and...curiosity?

He slowly licked her bottom lip and moved his lips to hers as he finally closed his eyes. His hair fell from his shoulders and tickled her chest as she closed her eyes feeling like a slight dizziness when he kissed her. He forced her mouth open quite easily as he moved his tongue in and started dominating her mouth. She moaned subconsciously as he licked a certain spot on her tongue, curiously, he gave it another rough lick getting quite an interesting results from the miko. He will have to remember that for later. He began swirling with her tongue a tad bit aggressively as his hand moved down towards her breast again massaging it gently.

When he felt like he explored enough of her taste, he decided to try and taste something much _sweeter_. Moving her pants down made the miko blush horribly, but at this point of time she was too wet to reject. Taking them off he was met by a another matching lace undergarment. Though this one was shred to pieces by his impatience as he spread her legs. Kagome couldn't help but stare down at Sesshomaru as he gently licked her thigh, causing her to whimper more in need. Getting the message he immediately licked her hot sex as she moaned loudly at the amazing sensation.

' Oh god, his tongue...it...it will drive me crazy!' He licked tortuously slow, she whimpered and asked," Sesshomaru...please." He chuckled again as he licked deeper, careful of her barrier and used his expert tongue to hit her hot bundle of nerves perectly. She moaned much louder, her walls squeezing together much tighter than before. The daiyoukai moved his hand to her clint and began massaging it as he sped his tongues speed up causing the miko to soon cry out and climax," Oh god!" Sesshomaru, welcomed the sweet taste and wasted none of this liquid that tasted devine.

Breathing hard the miko looked very..._luscious._ When she was breathless and undressed. He began slowly taking off his own cloths instantly catching the mikos attention as she was memorized by his graceful actions. Soon he was undressed completely and nothing passed the miko's attention on his perfect muscles and chest. Looking down she saw his length and gasped surprised, staring at it shocked at the size, he wasn't huge he was _gigantic_. Yet it only made her wetter, if possible.

Sesshomaru got a serious expression on his face as he lined himself up to her." This will be painful miko." She nodded in understanding as he began entering her. She hissed in pain as he reached her barrier and then pushed fast past the barrier, but not too hard. She bit her lip hard the salty smell coming to Sesshomaru's nose. He kissed her apologetically, and waited a minute before moving to see if she was ready. She gave a blissful gasp and he smirked full of pride that he was the first to take this woman. Human or not, he must admit she had one of the most alluring scents, not to mention her interesting personality, abilities, and looks. All was curiously interesting to him. Yet all he could think about when he got to know her more was to bed her as soon as possible, and be in her company more than he would like to share.

He began moving slowly at first but quickly picked up his speed as she was tightening around him. She was god damn _tight._ In fact the more he thrust, the more she became, making him slightly impressed, but more aroused as his beast growled to fuck her into oblivion. He calmed it knowing it would only scare her as he kept slowly going faster. He grabbed her moving her on him as he made a sitting position, causing her to go deeper and moan like a bitch. He kissed her mouth and swirled their tongue aggressively as he began going near inhuman speed and very hard.

By the way she was moaning it really did seem like she was in heat. " Ses-Seshomaru, I-I'm gonna..!" And there she went exploding around his length as he moved even faster as she came soon making his release deep within her. He grunted enjoying the tightness, heat, and moisture in her pussy as he sat there for a moment catching their breaths.

Then Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru fearful," I-I might get pregnant." The daiyoukai made a sort of laugh," My kind can control their seed, how do you think we have so many bed partners?" She nodded understanding, but the part about the bed partners somehow made her chest hurt in a way. She sighed presuming it was nothing.

Just before she was about to get off sesshomaru he grabbed her and held her close in an embrace," Sleep, _Kagome."_ The sound of her name made the miko blush very hard, but nodded agreeing. Sesshomaru grabbed the white fluff and separated his member from her as he covered her in the fluff. She sighed happily bone dead tired from the experience. After she had fallen asleep Sesshomaru kissed her forehead deciding to sleep with the Miko. Such powers this miko had and she had yet to discover it. He soon fell asleep as well.

**(xxx)**

**Man I just remembered how rusty I am at writing stories! Oh well, I had some difficulties with fanfiction, but it all got settled! Oh and please review if you want this story to continue. I will probably end it at this, but with enough reviews I'll continue.**


	3. Chapter 3:Pack

**First of all, I would like to thank, kristina. .3 and Ikutolover93 for reviewing! I also thank everyone who followed and favorited this story! It makes me want to right more, for each one of these! Thank you all again for doing so :3!**

**(xxx)**

**Chapter 3: Pack**

Kagome sighed, feeling much heat over her body, and for the first time in a while now, she felt comfortable. As she inspected the, "object", below her she soon became confused and opened her eyes to a sleeping daiyoukai. A blush immediately settled on her face, who knew blood could move so fast? He had his arms settled to hold her waist against him and the fluff that's usually on his shoulder on the miko. She found it very pleasing and wondered what it was exactly. The thought was soon flattened though, by the feeling of something licking her neck.

A not so subtle "eep" came from the priestess, making Sesshomaru have a mere chuckle," Good morning priestess." She uttered a soft good morning back. He gently moved one of his hands across her spine in a gentle manner. " This Sesshomaru has a proposition for you." She gave him a puzzled look and let him speak," I have enjoyed our little rut very much, and would like you to join my pack to have more of these in the future. Shall you join my pack priestess?"

To be honest she wasn't that surprised, it worked in his favor nearly perfectly. Except the part where she could slow him down. She nodded, already knowing the answer," I shall join your pack Sesshomaru." Without a response he got up setting her down gently and began to dress motioning her to do the same.

Kagome didn't know if Sesshomaru and her were to be a couple now or, to seemply be bed partners. She must admit during their rut he was... very different from what he usually was, but now he seemed to be back to normal. Perhaps something could start to grow on both of them on their long journey? She scoffed at herself, Sesshomaru wouldn't take a human as his lover...right?

**End**

**(xxx)**

**I cut it real short because I decided just to make their relationship unknown. This has really started to get me back into my groove of writing! Thank you all again who like my stories. Most likely more to come in the future!**

**Kagome:T-this wh- why!?**

**Sesshomaru:-nuzzles her and makes her calm down-**

**Kagome: -blushes like hell and calms down-**

**me: Oh Sesshomaru, I should have you around more often XD!**


	4. Forgotten Details, oops

**The Forgotten Details, oops**

**Since someone asked what happened to shippo; I will just tell you right here. He had grown up more, like Rin. That means he went out and found himself a mate, has many children and can't visit Kagome, sadly. He misses her dearly, but is focused on being a good dad, and loving husband. His mate, Kitsune,( Tehe, get it? It means fox in japanese x3!) Is pregnant with more children even though they already have 6! Neighbors are friendly and help the family as much as they can. All in all, he is in a peaceful place with his family. Hope that quenched your curiousity!**

**P.s: I am possibly going to make an actual story, not just a one shot, of Kagome and Sesshomaru! I haven't decided if I want to do it so soon when schools about to start, but we will see in the future! Peace out my dear readers!**


End file.
